L3O: Las tres opciones
by Terry Wolles
Summary: Phineas e Isabella se van a casar, pero hay una persona que no está contenta con esta situación y que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con la intención de estropear la boda...  ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO SUBIDO! Pasen, lean y disfruten...
1. La gran pregunta

**¡Hola, gente! Con todos ustedes, mi nuevo fanfic: L3O. Antes de comenzar, decir que este primer capítulo es algo cursi, por la bonita situación que se va a producir. En segundo lugar, al final he decidido censurar los momentos de rating M del fanfic, porque a mi parecer eran MUY fuertes y podían herir la sensibilidad de los lectores. Eso sí, me los guardo por si acaso…**

**Dicho esto, espero que los fans de I.L.Y.I. también puedan seguir L3O y…**

**¡Que lo disfruten y dejen reviews, plis!**

**L3O (Las tres opciones)**

Capítulo 1: La gran pregunta

El sol se alzaba sobre la ciudad de Danville en una cálida mañana de principios de verano. Los rayos del Astro Rey iluminaron poco a poco la habitación donde dormía la joven Isabella García-Saphiro, que lentamente abrió los ojos. La morena comprobó entonces la hora en su despertador. Eran casi las nueve de la mañana.  
>-Bueno, suerte que hoy es sábado. Además, el lunes empiezo vacaciones en el trabajo.- se dijo a sí misma.<br>Isa se levantó de la cama y contempló un rato una fotografía que había en su mesita de noche.  
>Era una foto de ella con su novio, Phineas Flynn, unos días antes, concretamente el día de su cumpleaños. La chica tenía una larga melena oscura, ligeramente ondulada. Al lado del cuello, se podía distinguir una mancha negra. Era un sugerente tatuaje de un dragón negro que comenzaba en el centro de la espalda, cruzaba su hombro izquierdo y acababa delante del mismo hombro, cerca del seno izquierdo de Isa. La chica también llevaba un bonito colgante con una perla, el cuál le había regalado su novio.<br>-Bueno Phineas, a ver cuál es ese regalo tan especial que me tienes que dar hoy.- dijo la chica mirando la imagen.  
>Isa todavía recordaba ese día como un momento especial que quizá podría haber sido algo mejor.<p>

Flashback

-¡Sorpresa!  
>Fue lo que se encontró Isabella al encender la luz de su casa. Todos sus amigos la estaban esperando detrás del sofá para darle algo tan especial como una fiesta sorpresa el día que cumplía 21 años. La morena casi se puso a llorar de la emoción. Phineas intentó evitarlo.<br>-Isa, no tienes porque llorar, tienes que sonreír, es tu fiesta.- le dijo el pelirrojo para calmarla.  
>La chica se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo al ver que su novio tenía razón.<br>-Lo siento, es que me he emocionado.- respondió Isabella.  
>-No tienes que pedir perdón, no pasa nada si te emocionas. Además, si hemos hecho esto es porque te queremos.- dijo entonces Candace Flynn, la hermana de Phineas.<br>-Venga, vamos.- le dijo el pelirrojo a su novia.- Oh, y antes de que se me olvide, feliz cumpleaños.  
>-Gracias.- contestó Isabella dándole un dulce beso a Phineas.<br>La fiesta fue tal y como la planearon Phineas, su hermanastro Ferb y Candace. Al ser el novio de la homenajeada, el pelirrojo tenía una llave de la casa de su pareja, para poder verse cuando quisieran. Por consiguiente, Isabella también tenía una llave del hogar de su novio. Teniendo en cuenta esta situación, la cosa era tan fácil como que Phineas utilizara su llave y solo era cuestión de esperar que Isa llegase a casa. Al final de la fiesta, llegó el momento de la entrega de regalos. Entre los muchos que recibió Isabella, había uno que esperaba con algo de ansia, el de su novio. Phineas era el último que tenía que darle su regalo a Isa, ya que todos los demás los habían dejado encima de la mesa.  
>-Bueno, ya he abierto todos los regalos que habéis dejado aquí encima. Creo que ya no queda ninguno más.- dijo la cumpleañera, consciente de que Phineas todavía no le había dado su regalo.<br>-Yo creo que todavía falta un regalo por entregar. Phineas...- dijo Candace en ese momento, mirando a su hermano algo mal.  
>El pelirrojo buscó el regalo entre sus bolsillos sin resultado. Luego, miró dentro del bolso de su hermana, por si acaso. Miró y remiró por todos los rincones de la casa de su novia para, al final, llevarse la mano a la cara. Aunque fuese increíble, Phineas se había olvidado el regalo de Isabella en su casa.<br>-Me temía que pasaría esto.- dijo Candace, algo frustrada.  
>-No pasa nada, ya me lo darás cuando puedas.- dijo la morena.<br>-Es que era un regalo muy especial.- respondió el pelirrojo, triste.- ¡Ya sé! Podríamos quedar el sábado y entonces te lo daré. Además, para este regalo será mejor tener algo de intimidad.  
>-De acuerdo, ya me dirás a qué hora pasas a buscarme.<p>

Isa acababa de salir de la ducha cuando sonó su teléfono. Con la toalla encima todavía, la morena contestó:  
>-Aquí Isa. ¿Con quién hablo?<br>-Hola, Isabella. Soy yo.- era Phineas, su novio.  
>-Ah, hola Phineas. ¿Qué quieres?<br>-Llamaba para decirte que ahora salgo de casa para ir a buscarte.  
>-Oh, vaya. Pues ahora me pillas saliendo de la ducha. ¿Cuánto tardarás en venir?<br>-Supongo que tardaré una media hora.  
>Isabella miró el reloj que tenía en la pared. Eran las 9:40 de la mañana. Haciendo el cálculo, Phineas llegaría hacia las 10:10. Era tiempo suficiente para que la chica pudiera desayunar y arreglarse.<br>-De acuerdo, te espero en mi casa.  
>-Vale, y no te preocupes, esta vez no me olvidaré de tu regalo.<br>-Gracias por tu detalle, Phineas. Hasta ahora.  
>-Adiós.<br>Y ambos colgaron. Phineas estaba preparado para salir en dirección a casa de Isabella pero en la suya había recibido una visita muy especial, la de su hermana Candace.  
>-Bueno, que tengas suerte hermano.- le dijo al pelirrojo. -¿Llevas 'eso'?<br>-Por supuesto.- respondió mientras se tocaba un bolsillo que en realidad estaba vacío. Entonces comenzó a registrarse los bolsillos mientras Candace se llevaba la mano a la cara.  
>-Venga ya, ¿no me digas que lo has vuelto a perder?- dijo la pelirroja, bastante decepcionada.<br>-Era una broma. En realidad está aquí.- respondió tocando un objeto que estaba dentro del bolsillo delantero izquierdo del pantalón.  
>-Ay dios. Venga, ve a por Isa y dale ese regalo de una vez.<br>-Sí, será lo mejor.

Isabella estaba acabando de vestirse y arreglarse, cuando sonó el timbre. La morena se puso una blusa de color rosa y miró quién era a través del vídeo-portero.  
>-Hola, Phineas. ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Isa mientras se colocaba los pendientes.<br>-Pues aquí esperándote. ¿Subo o ya bajas?  
>-No, ahora mismo bajo.<br>Isa cerró la puerta con llave y bajó por el ascensor. Al salir, le dio un beso a su novio.  
>-Y bueno, ¿dónde vamos?- preguntó la morena.<br>-He pensado que podríamos ir al parque de Danville. ¿Te parece bien?- dijo Phineas.  
>-Ningún problema.<br>Y se fueron al parque de Danville cogidos de la mano. Una vez allí, Phineas buscó un sitio alejado de la gente. Al encontrar el lugar adecuado, el pelirrojo y la morena se sentaron en un banco.  
>-Oye, ¿por qué estamos en una zona tan escondida del parque?- preguntó Isabella, algo extrañada.<br>-Es porque quería entregarte mi regalo y como dije, necesitaremos un poco de intimidad.- respondió Phineas.  
>-¿Pero de qué se trata?- volvió a preguntar Isa, cada vez más nerviosa.<br>Phineas agarró a Isa para ponerla en pie, entonces él se agachó y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajita muy pequeña. Isabella estaba al borde del infarto. ¿Tan importante era que Phineas tenía que arrodillarse? El pelirrojo abrió la cajita y descubrió un anillo de oro con un diamante incrustado en él. Entonces, Phineas hizo 'la gran pregunta':  
>-Isabella, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?<br>La morena quedó en estado de shock, se esperaba cualquier cosa excepto una proposición de matrimonio. La cara de la chica poco a poco fue cambiando, de impresión a enorme felicidad. Entonces gritó a los cuatro vientos la respuesta:  
>-¡Oh Phineas, por supuesto que quiero!<br>Y se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo mientras se daban un apasionado beso. Una vez recuperada la normalidad, Phineas le puso a Isabella el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano derecha. La chica no paraba de mirárselo.  
>-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó el pelirrojo.<br>-Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han hecho nunca.- respondió de lo más contenta Isa.  
>-Bueno, si no te importa tengo que hablar con una persona sobre la boda. ¿Vamos?<br>-Por supuesto... cariño.  
>Ese apodo resonó en la cabeza de Phineas, haciendo que se sonrojara. Al final, se fueron a la casa de esa persona, mientras Isabella se abrazaba al brazo de Phineas.<p>

**La boda ya está marcada en el calendario y ahora vienen los preparativos para la ceremonia. Una ceremonia que quizá no esté muy bien vista por una persona. ¿Quién será? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo, 'Preparando un momento muy especial'.**


	2. Preparando un momento muy especial

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo de L3O. Antes de comenzar, agradecer el review de Seren Avro Tsukino, el único que he recibido hasta ahora. En segundo lugar, en este capítulo aparece la nueva canción de los Coldplay. Y por último, como hoy sale el 'malo' del fic, ahora sí que pondré el disclaimer, que me lo olvidé la última vez.**

**¡Qué lo disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic son propiedad de: Dan Povenmire, Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh, Paola Farfán y Eliana Moreno. (Aunque próximamente incluiré OC's míos…)**

Capítulo 2: Preparando un momento muy especial

La parejita feliz llevaba un buen rato andando por las calles de Danville, en dirección al hogar de una persona con la que Phineas tenía que hablar sobre su enlace matrimonial. Solo había un problema, Isa no sabía a dónde iban.  
>-Oye Phineas, ¿dónde se supone que vamos?- preguntó sin soltarle el brazo a su prometido.<br>-Vamos a visitar a una persona que nos ayudará con el tema de la boda.- respondió el pelirrojo. -Aquí es. Ya hemos llegado.  
>Se detuvieron delante de una casa en la zona residencial donde habían vivido cuando eran pequeños. Ambos se pusieron algo nostálgicos al recordar momentos de su infancia. Inmediatamente, volvieron a la realidad.<br>-Que buenos recuerdos. ¿Verdad?- preguntó Phineas.  
>-Sí... Por un momento he vuelto a tener 11 años.- respondió Isa.<br>Entonces el pelirrojo pulsó el botón del timbre y esperó. Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió. Detrás de ella, apareció Candace. Cuando vio a Isabella agarrada al brazo de Phineas, supo de inmediato que el pelirrojo había conseguido su objetivo.  
>-Veo que ella ha aceptado. Enhorabuena.- dijo la joven con una sonrisa.<br>Al oír eso, Isabella se sorprendió un poco.  
>-¿Acaso ella sabía esto?- le preguntó a Phineas.<br>-Oh, sí. De hecho, fui yo quien le ayudó a elegir el anillo. Tendrías que haberle visto en la joyería, estaba más nervioso...- dijo Candace riéndose.  
>-Creo que esto sobraba.- replicó Phineas sonrojado. -Bueno, como seguramente recordarás, me prometiste que nos ayudarías a organizar la boda.<br>-Sí, es verdad. Adelante, pasad.  
>La pareja entró en casa de Candace y enseguida se encontraron con la presencia de Amanda, la hija de la pelirroja.<br>-Hola, tío Phineas. ¿Quién es esta chica?- preguntó la pequeña con toda la inocencia del mundo.  
>-Pues ella dentro de un par de meses será tu tía.- respondió Phineas.<br>-Venga Amanda, no molestes a tu tío. ¿Podrías subir a tu habitación? Necesito hablar con ellos un rato.- le dijo Candace a su hija.  
>La niña subió rápidamente por las escaleras y Phineas, Isabella y Candace se sentaron en el sofá.<br>-En primer lugar, ¿dónde tenéis pensado celebrar la boda?- preguntó la pelirroja.  
>Ambos se quedaron totalmente en blanco.<br>-Me lo temía. Yo tengo una idea, podríais celebrarla en el complejo de celebraciones 'El cisne de cristal'.  
>-Allí es donde os casasteis Jeremy y tú, ¿verdad?- preguntó Isa.<br>-Sí, y me gustó tanto que me gustaría repetir ese día una y otra vez.- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en el rostro. -Ahora en serio, el sitio está muy bien, está situado cerca de la playa y además tiene restaurante propio. Yo creo que es el sitio perfecto.  
>-Sólo hay algo que no me gustó de ese sitio, la escultura de cristal que hay en la entrada. Era de lo más horrenda.- dijo Phineas. -Pero por lo demás está genial. ¿Te parece bien, Isa?<br>-Por mí, ningún problema.  
>Justo en ese momento, Jeremy entró por la puerta principal. Al ver a Phineas e Isabella allí se quedó algo sorprendido.<br>-Hola, chicos. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó el rubio.  
>-Adivina...- dijo su esposa levantando la mano de Isabella para enseñarle el anillo.<br>-¡Vaya! Enhorabuena, chicos. Desde que teníais unos 10 años supe que haríais muy buena pareja.  
>La parejita se sonrojó un poco.<br>-Sobre el tema de 'El cisne de cristal', dejádmelo todo a mí. Me aseguraré de que vuestra boda salga perfecta.- dijo Candace, muy segura de sus palabras.  
>-Gracias, Candace. Lo siguiente será encontrar el vestido, ¿no?- preguntó Isabella.<br>-Yo creo que antes hay algo mucho más importante. Hablar con los padres de Isabella y con los de Phineas. Seguro que no habíais pensado en ello, ¿verdad?- dijo Jeremy, creando un ambiente algo más turbio.  
>El rubio tenía razón. Tenían que informar a sus padres de la situación. A Phineas hablar de temas de pareja no se le daba muy bien. ¿Cómo conseguiría decirle a la madre de Isabella que se iba a casar con su hija?<br>-No hay problema. Ahora los llamo y enseguida vienen.- dijo Candace cogiendo el teléfono.

Media hora más tarde, las tres personas convocadas llegaron a casa de Candace. Linda, Lawrence y Vivian tomaron asiento en el sofá mientras Jeremy y la pelirroja miraban la escena un poco más apartados. Phineas estaba de pie mientras que Isabella estaba al lado de Candace.  
>-Y bien, ¿de qué nos tenías que informar?- preguntó Linda.<br>-Pues veréis... el caso es que... yo... bueno, Isabella y yo...- Phineas no podía decir nada, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.  
>Detrás, Candace, Isabella y Jeremy miraban incrédulos como Phineas se encallaba. La pelirroja se llevó la mano a la cara.<br>-¡Ay, madre! ¿Es que lo tengo que hacer todo yo?  
>Candace salió de detrás con Isa cogida de su mano. Entonces, la chica levantó la mano derecha de la morena para mostrar a los presentes el anillo. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.<br>-Creo que con este gesto todo ha quedado bastante claro.- dijo Candace.  
>-Entonces... ¿Isabella y tú os casareis?- preguntó Linda.<br>-Pues... sí.- esa fue la respuesta de Phineas.  
>-Bueno... Sabíamos que tarde o temprano pasaría algo así. Siempre hemos sabido que hacíais muy buena pareja. Cuida bien de mi hija, Phineas.- dijo la madre de Isa.<br>-Lo haré, señora García-Saphiro.- respondió el pelirrojo.  
>-¿Y cuándo tenéis pensado celebrar la boda?- preguntó Lawrence.<br>-Pues la idea era celebrar la boda a mediados de agosto. Estando ahora en junio...- respondió Phineas.

Durante los casi dos meses previos a la boda, la pareja con ayuda de Jeremy y Candace, van consiguiendo poco a poco lo necesario para la boda: el vestido de la novia, el traje del novio, el lugar de la celebración, el restaurante, el destino de la luna de miel... Y todo ello al ritmo de la siguiente melodía: 

**#Coldplay - Every teardrop is a waterfall#**

I turn the music up, I got my records on  
>I shut the world outside until the lights come on<br>Maybe the streets alight, maybe the trees are gone  
>I feel my heart start beating to my favourite song<p>

And all the kids they dance, all the kids all night  
>Until Monday morning feels another life<br>I turn the music up  
>I'm on a roll this time<br>And heaven is in sight

I turn the music up, I got my records on  
>From underneath the rubble sing a rebel song<br>Don't want to see another generation drop  
>I'd rather be a comma than a full stop<p>

Maybe I'm in the black, maybe I'm on my knees  
>Maybe I'm in the gap between the two trapezes<br>But my heart is beating and my pulses start  
>Cathedrals in my heart<p>

As we saw oh this light I swear you, emerge blinking into  
>To tell me it's alright<br>As we soar walls, every siren is a symphony  
>And every tear's a waterfall<br>Is a waterfall  
>Oh<br>Is a waterfall  
>Oh oh oh<br>Is a is a waterfall  
>Every tear<br>Is a waterfall  
>Oh oh oh<p>

So you can hurt, hurt me bad  
>But still I'll raise the flag<p>

Oh  
>It was a wa wa wa wa wa-aterfall<br>A wa wa wa wa wa-aterfall

Every tear  
>Every tear<br>Every teardrop is a waterfall

Every tear  
>Every tear<br>Every teardrop is a waterfall 

Unas semanas antes del acontecimiento, Baljeet Rai, un amigo de Phineas, se encontró por la calle con un viejo conocido:  
>-¿Antonio? ¿Eres tú?<br>Antonio era un viejo compañero de instituto de Phineas. El chaval tenía una mente bastante retorcida, ya que, en un momento de debilidad en la relación del pelirrojo e Isa, trató de aprovecharse y quedarse con Isabella. Por suerte, las cosas se arreglaron entre Phineas e Isa y esta rechazó rotundamente a Antonio. Desde entonces, el chico odia a Phineas con una obsesión malsana. Además, el hecho de que Isa lo rechazara le afectó bastante, ya que él estaba realmente enamorado de ella. Aunque eso no le había afectado en el resto de relaciones de amistad, ya que tenía la habilidad de que caía bien a todo el mundo (a todos excepto Phineas e Isabella).  
>-¡Hombre, Baljeet Rai! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!- gritó de alegría antes de darle un efusivo abrazo a Baljeet.<br>-Sí, no nos veíamos desde el instituto.- dijo el chico indio.  
>Entonces, Antonio se fijó en una especie de tarjeta que Jeet llevaba en la mano.<br>-¿Qué es eso que llevas en la mano?- preguntó el joven.  
>-Ah, bueno, pues... ¿Quieres leerlo?- y Baljeet le dio la tarjeta a Antonio.<br>Antonio abrió la tarjeta y se quedó helado. En el interior de la tarjeta había escrito lo siguiente:  
>'Phineas Flynn e Isabella García-Saphiro les invitan a asistir a la celebración de su boda. La ceremonia tendrá lugar el próximo domingo 21 de agosto a las 12 en punto del mediodía en el complejo de celebraciones ''El cisne de cristal''. Les esperamos.'<br>Antonio no se lo podía creer. Se había quedado petrificado.  
>-Bueno, por lo que parece fue Phineas quien se lo pidió a Isabella. Se han pasado los dos últimos meses preparándolo todo.- le aclaró Baljeet.<br>-Vaya... Bueno, felicítalos de mi parte y diles que espero que sean muy felices.- dijo Antonio.  
>-Por supuesto que lo haré. Venga, adiós.- se despidió Jeet y se fue dejando a Antonio solo en la calle.<br>El chico se quedó pensando un buen rato en medio de la calle hasta que le cambió la cara de agobio por una sonrisa diabólica.  
>-Así que planeas casarte con Isabella. ¿Eh, Phineas? Bien, veremos si lo consigues... ¡Porque no pienso permitir que esa boda se celebre!- gritó Antonio a los cuatro vientos.<p>

**La boda está ya muy cerca pero Antonio quiere evitar a toda costa la unión. ¿Cumplirá su objetivo? ¿Podrán nuestros protagonistas evitarlo? Lo veremos en el próximo episodio de dos partes, 'Una sorpresa desagradable'.**


	3. Una sorpresa desagradable Primera parte

**¡Hola, gente! Después de un breve periodo de descanso, L3O vuelve con las pilas recargadas. Aviso que este capítulo ha perdido algunos trozos interesantes por la censura (si algún día se me va la cabeza, se los mostraré). Antes de que comiencen a devorar este capítulo, agradezco pero mucho los reviews de dioxo, Darkblue24 y Seren Avro Tsukino. En segundo lugar, este capítulo es de dos partes, por lo que no hay una, sino dos sorpresitas bastante desagradables para nuestra protagonista, la siempre preciosa Isabella.**

**Pues hala, ¡a leer se ha dicho! ¡Qué lo disfruten tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo!**

Capítulo 3: Una sorpresa desagradable. Primera parte

Candace y Jeremy se habían levantado pronto para ir a buscar a los novios y prepararlos para el gran día, que sería 24 horas más tarde. Aunque antes de empezar, los dos ya se encontraron con un pequeño problema: Phineas no se encontraba en casa.

-¿Se puede saber dónde se habrá metido?- se preguntaba su hermana.

-Quizá esté en casa de Isabella, como no se verán más hasta mañana… Creo que lo mejor será que le busquemos allí.- propuso Jeremy.

Y dicho y hecho, la pareja se dirigió a casa de Isa. Un rato después, Candace llamó al timbre y Phineas apareció detrás de la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber que haces tú aquí?- le preguntó su hermana al pelirrojo.

-Bueno... Ayer quise prepararle una cena romántica, como no nos veríamos hasta el domingo...- dijo Isa apareciendo detrás de él. -¿Veis? La vela todavía sigue ahí.

Y señaló una vela a medio fundir que había encima de la mesa. Un rato después, los cuatro ya estaban abajo, preparados para encarrilar las últimas horas antes del acontecimiento.

-Bueno, nos veremos mañana en la puerta del complejo.- le dijo Candace a Jeremy.

Mientras tanto, Phineas e Isabella no podían parar de besarse y acariciarse. A Candace no le gustó nada esa situación y decidió cortar por lo sano. Agarró a Isa y se la llevó.

-¡Espera!- gritó Phineas.

-¡Venga ya! A partir de mañana será tuya. ¿Es que no te puedes esperar?- preguntó Candace bastante irritada.

-¡Te echaré de menos!- gritó Isa y lanzó un beso al aire.

Phineas hizo ver que lo atrapaba, lo que provocó que Isabella sonriera. El pelirrojo fue acompañado hasta su casa por Jeremy. Decidió mirar si tenía correo y abrió el buzón. Lo único que se encontró fue una nota. Cuando la leyó, el chico se quedó petrificado.

-Jeremy... Creo que tendrías que ver esto.- dijo al ver la nota.

La nota decía lo siguiente:

'Phineas Flynn:  
>Espero que este domingo 21 no aparezcas por "El cisne de cristal" porque si no, sufrirás a horrores.<br>A.'

Jeremy decidió avisar por teléfono a Candace sobre lo ocurrido.

-¿Cómo? ¿Una nota amenazándole?- preguntó la pelirroja perpleja.

Ella e Isa estaban en una peluquería del centro para prepararse para la boda y cuando la morena oyó la conversación, se asustó mucho. Candace vio el miedo de Isabella en su cara y por eso, trató de calmarla:

-Isa, no te asustes. Seguro que ha sido una broma de muy mal gusto. No creo que pase nada.- fue lo que dijo Candace.

Ya dentro de casa de Phineas, Jeremy se leyó la nota varias veces. Los dos habían subido arriba para ir a buscar el traje de novio del pelirrojo.

Cuando lo encontró, el marido de Candace le dijo esto:

-No sé si puede ser una broma o va en serio. Me preocupa bastante quién será la persona que firma esta nota.

-Sólo ha dejado su inicial, ¿no? Ahora mismo no recuerdo a nadie con un nombre que empiece por 'a'.- dijo Phineas.

-Por si acaso, será mejor ir con cuidado. Mejor será que duermas en casa de tus padres, no vaya a ser que alguien entre en tu casa por sorpresa.- le aconsejó Jeremy.

Por la noche, Phineas estaba listo para acostarse en su antiguo dormitorio cuando recibió un mensaje en el teléfono móvil. Era de un número privado, pero ponía lo siguiente:

'Flynn:  
>Prepárate para volver a reencontrarte con tu peor pesadilla.<br>A.'

El pelirrojo se quedó bastante preocupado, así que decidió hacer una llamada.

-Aquí, Isa. ¿Quién es?- llamó a su futura esposa.

-Isabella... soy yo.

-¡Phineas! Qué alegría que me llames, pero te noto algo apagado. ¿Te pasa algo?

-He vuelto a recibir otro mensaje amenazante. Creo que alguien no quiere que nos casemos.

-No me digas... Yo también estoy muy asustada. ¿Y si te pasa algo?

-Jeremy dijo que era una broma de mal gusto, pero yo no lo creo. Esa persona me conoce, tanto mi nombre como mi número de teléfono.

-Phineas, me estás asustando... No quiero que te pase nada antes de la boda.

-Tú tranquila. No pienso dejar que me pase nada hasta que tú no te conviertas en la señora Flynn.

Esas palabras emocionaron a Isa, incluso se le escapó una lágrima, aunque Phineas no se percató de ello.

-Gracias, Phineas. Eres un cielo. Ya te lo he dicho varias veces pero, de veras, es para mí un gran honor ser a partir de mañana la señora Flynn.

-De nada. Te espero mañana en el altar. Que tengas dulces sueños.

-Los tendré si pienso en ti. Adiós.

Y los dos colgaron. A la mañana siguiente, Isabella se levantó de un salto. Parecía algo alterada. Decidió calmarse y mirar la hora en su reloj. Eran las 7:10 de la mañana. Y era domingo 21 de agosto. Esta vez la morena no estaba soñando: era el día en que, por fin, iba a casarse con su querido Phineas. Entonces, Candace abrió la puerta y se encontró a Isa levantada.

-Buenos días, futura señora Flynn.- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenos días, mi futura cuñada.- respondió Isabella a la broma.

Entonces, ambas se echaron a reír. No se podían creer que en unas horas serían de la misma familia.

-Ay, chica. Desde que te veía tratando de hablar con mi hermano cuando ambos teníais 10 años, siempre supe que él acabaría dándose cuenta de tus intenciones.- dijo Candace.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos tirando para el complejo. Hoy será un día muy largo.- dijo Isa resaltando ese 'muy'.

-Sí, será mejor así.

Las dos chicas se vistieron con su ropa de calle, cogieron el coche de la pelirroja y pusieron rumbo al complejo de celebraciones 'El cisne de cristal'. Unos 30 minutos después, las dos chicas llegaron al complejo. Allí, en la entrada, les esperaba Jack, el recepcionista. Jack era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, cabello oscuro, corto y muy rizado, bigote y barba. El hombre era un viejo amigo de la familia Flynn y fue quien ayudó a organizar la boda de Candace.

-Usted debe de ser la señorita Isabella García-Saphiro. Permítame que la felicite por su enlace con el señor Flynn.- dijo el hombre.

-Muchísimas gracias. Si no le molesta, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta.- contestó Isa.

-Adelante, dispare.

-¿A qué viene la escultura de cristal de la entrada?

En la entrada al recinto, había una escultura de cristal de un cisne asustado y que esquivaba los disparos de un cazador.

-Sí, yo también me pregunto por qué la escultura es así.- dijo Candace curiosa.

-Veréis, esta zona anteriormente fue un coto de caza, y el animal más cazado por aquel entonces era el cisne. Es por eso que se decidió crear esta escultura en honor al cisne.- explicó Jack.

-Vaya... No teníamos ni idea. En todo caso, muchas gracias por ayudarnos con los trámites para conseguir realizar la boda aquí.- dijo Candace.

-De nada, mujer. Además, tu familia siempre se ha llevado muy bien con la mía, es lo menos que podía hacer.- dijo entonces Jack. -Adelante, pasad. La estancia de la novia es la primera puerta a la izquierda. Dejad que os acompañe.

Las dos chicas entraron en el recinto mientras Jack las acompañaba. Isabella llevaba consigo algunos objetos personales para entretenerse y hacer más corta la espera, como su ordenador portátil. Cuando las chicas entraron, se sentaron en unas sillas y se pusieron a conversar durante un rato.

-Bueno, ahora solo tenemos que esperar cuatro horas.- dijo Candace.  
>Isabella estaba algo despistada.<p>

-¿Isabella? ¡Isa!- gritó Candace para 'despertarla'.

La chica reaccionó de inmediato.

-Oh, perdona. Estaba pensando en mis cosas.- se disculpó Isa.

-No, si a mí también me pasaba lo mismo cuando me casé con Jeremy.- dijo Candace.

Entonces se miraron un momento y se sonrieron.

-¡Es que no me lo puedo creer! ¡Estoy a cuatro horas de casarme con Phineas! ¡Ay, qué emoción, no puedo esperar!- gritó Isabella de la alegría.

-Yo tampoco me lo puedo creer. Yo pensaba que Phineas nunca se daría cuenta de tus sentimientos.- dijo la pelirroja.

Y así, conversando se pasaron las horas. A falta de 45 minutos para las doce del mediodía (la hora señalada), los invitados iban ocupando sus asientos en la explanada donde se celebraría la boda, a unos metros del complejo. Isabella ya se había puesto el vestido, el velo y los guantes. El resultado era espectacular, la chica estaba realmente preciosa. Candace estaba a su lado, maravillada por la belleza de la morena.

-Chica, estás espectacular. Phineas se caerá de culo cuando te vea.- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Mejor que no se caiga, que si no tardaríamos más.- dijo Isa riendo.

Eran las 11:57. Todo estaba a punto para dar inicio a la ceremonia. Como la explanada quedaba a unos metros del complejo, había que coger un coche para llegar hasta allí. El automóvil que transportaba la novia se paró delante de la explanada. Isa pudo ver a través de las ventanas que sucedía algo raro. Parecía que la gente estaba más nerviosa de lo que suele ser habitual en estas celebraciones. Isabella pensó que no pasaba nada, agarró el ramo de flores y salió del coche.

-¡Oh!

La chica se llevó de inmediato la mano a la boca para no soltar un grito. Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus bellos ojos mientras contemplaba la escena paralizada: en el altar, sólo estaba esperando el cura, no había nadie más. Y por si alguien todavía no lo ha pillado lo diré alto y claro: Phineas no estaba, había dejado plantada a Isa el día de su boda.

**¡Phineas no está! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no se ha presentado? ¿Será cosa de Antonio? ¿Cómo se tomará Isa todo esto? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo, la segunda parte de 'Una sorpresa desagradable'.**


	4. Una sorpresa desagradable Segunda parte

**¡Hola! Aquí está este nuevo capítulo de L3O, que quizá les haga sentir mal por la segunda sorpresa desagradable que ocurrirá, pero es que si no nos quedaríamos sin historia. Hoy descubriremos el origen del título del fic y dónde está Phineas, después de haber plantado a Isabella en el altar. Pero antes, como siempre, agradezco los reviews de Seren Avro Tsukino y Sara Pinguina Rockanrolera.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

Capítulo 4: Una sorpresa desagradable. Segunda parte

Isa se había quedado sin habla. La pobre contempló cómo Phineas no se encontraba en el altar. La chica se había tapado la boca con la mano derecha, mientras caían varias lágrimas de sus ojos. Alrededor la consternación era muy evidente.

-¿Cómo ha sido capaz? ¿Cómo ha podido hacerle algo tan horrible a Isa?- se preguntaba Candace, que incluso estaba llorando.

-¡Este muchacho no sabe en qué lio que se ha metido!- gritó Jeremy, muy furioso. -¡En cuanto lo atrape, voy a dejarlo minusválido por lo menos!

Eran dos muestras muy claras de la frustración y la ira que planeaba sobre el ambiente. Muy dolida, la novia no quiso saber nada más del tema. Se quitó el anillo que Phineas le regaló al pedirle matrimonio y lo tiró al suelo con toda la rabia y el dolor que tenía acumulado en su interior. Luego tiró también el ramo, y se encaminó con un ritmo pausado hacia el complejo. Candace, Jeremy y Ferb decidieron seguirla. La pelirroja, antes de nada, se guardó el anillo en el bolsillo.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar…

-Creo que mi plan está saliendo redondo. ¿Tú qué crees?

-¡Qué no te saldrás con la tuya! ¡En cuanto me desate te voy a pegar tal puñetazo que saldrás volando!

-Sí, tú sigue soñando mientras yo veo como mis sueños se están haciendo realidad…

De nuevo en el complejo, Isabella se encontraba en su cámara, sentada en una silla y llorando sin parar. Se sentía totalmente traicionada, no podía creerse lo que su amado Phineas le acababa de hacer.

-Isabella, tenemos que hablar. Entro, ¿vale?- dijo Candace desde el otro lado de la puerta.

La chica abrió muy despacio la puerta mientras Jeremy y Ferb entraban detrás. Cuando cerró la puerta, Candace comprobó que estaban a oscuras, aunque Isa tenía el portátil encendido.

-Isa, se lo dolida que estás y quiero pedirte perdón. Como hermana de Phineas, es responsabilidad mía disculparme.- dijo la pelirroja.

-No, Candace tú no tienes que disculparte por nada.- dijo Isabella, quien había parado de llorar. -La culpa es toda suya, como lo pille sufrirá a horrores…

Entonces, Jeremy recordó algo que le hizo temblar.

-Corrígeme si me equivoco. ¿Eso no es lo mismo que ponía en la nota de amenaza?

Isabella sintió un escalofrío que le cubrió todo el cuerpo. Jeremy tenía razón, era posible que Phineas no hubiese hecho este gesto tan lamentable por voluntad propia.

-Oh, cielos… Pero si eso es verdad, quizá significa que…- Isa sollozaba e incluso temblaba, era posible que a Phineas le hubiera pasado algo grave.

Candace aprovechó para devolverle el anillo a Isa cuando, repentinamente, el ordenador de la novia emitió un ruido. Era una petición para iniciar una conversación por cámara web. Adivinen de quién:

-¡Es Phineas!- exclamó Isa. Parecía que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

-Ahora sabremos qué ha pasado en realidad.- dijo Candace, pulsando el botón de 'Aceptar'.

En la pantalla se abrió una ventanita y se iba cargando la imagen. Cuando esta acabó de cargarse, Isabella y los demás se quedaron paralizados. Estaban viendo a Phineas con el traje de novio puesto, atado de brazos y piernas a una silla y visiblemente muy magullado. Tenía varios golpes en la cara y los ojos, y le sangraba la nariz.

-¡Oh dios mío!- fue lo único que pudo decir Isa, que estaba horrorizada.

Entonces, en la imagen apareció un chico de piel morenita y pelo oscuro, vestido con un elegante traje. Isabella se puso a temblar al ver quién era.

-Antonio…- dijo con un hilo de voz, aterrorizada.

-Veo que todavía me recuerdas, Isabella.- dijo Antonio, con una sonrisa en la cara. -Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía. Por cierto, estarías preciosa si no fuera por esas lágrimas.

-¡Es por tu culpa que estoy llorando!- gritó Isa. -¿Qué le has hecho a mi prometido?

-¿Te refieres a Phineas? Me he tomado la libertad de impedir que cometieras el mayor error de tu vida.

-¿Todavía sigues con tus intentos de conquistarme? Hace tiempo te lo dejé bien claro, no quiero volver a verte nunca más.

-Mira, sé que me odias, pero yo sigo queriéndote y no permitiré que arruines tu vida con este pelirrojo.

Isa estaba muy enfadada y decidió tomar medidas extremas. Tomó rápidamente su anillo, se lo colocó en dedo anular derecho y se dirigió a Antonio:

-¡Que te quede claro! ¡Voy a casarme con Phineas aunque tú trates de estropearlo! ¡Esto es para siempre!- gritó enseñando el anillo.

-¡Eso no sucederá nunca! ¡Tienes dos opciones: o sigues así de cabezota y me cargo a Phineas, o te cambias por él para salvarlo!

-¡Isa, no lo hagas! ¡Sería capaz de matarte!- gritó Phineas, muy adolorido.

-¡Cierra el pico de una vez!- le dijo Antonio a Phineas, antes de propinarle un fuerte codazo en el estómago, que hizo que el pelirrojo gritara del dolor.

Entonces, se cortó la conexión. La novia se quedó petrificada por el miedo. Antonio había secuestrado a su prometido y no tenía intención de soltarlo, a menos que ella se entregara.

-Oh, dios mío… ¿Y ahora qué hago?- se preguntó mientras una lágrima caía de su ojo derecho.

-Ese tipo es una desgracia humana. ¡La gente como él debería estar en la cárcel!- gritó Jeremy, muy enfadado.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.- dijo Candace. -Como ha dicho Antonio, tenemos dos opciones: si no hacemos nada, matará a Phineas. Por el contrario, si Isabella se entrega, Phineas quedaría libre. Pero vete a saber que haría ese sicópata con ella…

Isa se había quedado pensativa. Parecía que intentaba pensar la manera de rescatar a Phineas sin que tuviera que entregarse al loco de Antonio.

-Escuchad esto. No me voy a entregar, pero juro que Phineas quedará libre.- dijo Isa después de secarse las lágrimas. -Él me enseñó que todo era posible para alcanzar tus sueños, y eso me dio fuerzas para pedirle una cita. Y ahora estoy a un paso de casarme con él, así que no permitiré que un loco chiflado me lo estropee. Por eso, yo elijo la tercera opción: ir al rescate de mi futuro marido. Así que como diría Phineas: chicos, ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy.

**Isabella está dispuesta a rescatar a su prometido cueste lo que cueste. ¿Lo conseguirá? ¿Creerán Jeremy y Candace que es necesario tomar este camino tan arriesgado? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo, 'Una ayuda muy especial'.**


	5. Una ayuda muy especial

**¡Holaaaaa! ¡POR FIN! Llevaba una semana sin escribir nada y por fin me ha venido la inspiración. Aquí tenéis el quinto capítulo de L3O. Hoy estreno mi primer OC importante, John Carlsson, que tendrá un papel muy importante en la historia.**

**Bueno, no me enrollo más. ¡Disfruten!**

Capítulo 5: Una ayuda muy especial

Candace y Jeremy se habían quedado algo sorprendidos después de lo que dijo Isabella. Ella quería recuperar a Phineas a cualquier precio, incluso arriesgando su propia vida.

-Isa, ¡¿estás loca? No puedes ir por las buenas a rescatar a Phineas. Ni siquiera sabemos dónde está.- le dijo Candace.

La novia no había caído en eso. Estaba tan impaciente por salir al rescate de su prometido que no se había dado cuenta de que no sabían por dónde empezar a buscar.

-Oh…- suspiró Isa, que se volvió a sentar en la silla, mirándose el anillo. -Tienes razón. Pero es que le quiero tanto y le echo tanto de menos…

Entonces, la chica fue a apagar el ordenador pero Jeremy la detuvo.

-¡Espera! Quizá podamos rastrear la localización de Antonio utilizando los datos de la conversación.

-Un momento, eso es demasiado surrealista, creo yo.- le dijo Candace a su marido.

-Pues yo creo que es posible pero de otra manera. Dejadme a mí y veréis.- dijo Isabella.

Unas horas después, Isabella estaba de nuevo en su casa. Aunque ya llevaba puesta ropa de calle, la chica estaba estirada en su cama, con el vestido de novia en sus manos. Lo abrazó y se puso a llorar. Tenía una herida muy profunda en lo más hondo de su corazón, por culpa de Antonio que había secuestrado a su prometido. Isa se miró una vez más el anillo, pensando en Phineas.

-Oh, Phineas…- se decía con grandes lágrimas en sus ojos. -Quiero volver a verte…

Aunque la morena era una chica 'fuerte', cuando le tocan la fibra sensible es incapaz de actuar por sí misma. En ese momento, sonó el timbre. Isa se secó las lágrimas y abrió la puerta. Detrás de ella, apareció un hombre joven. Llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta, pantalones deportivos negros y unas Nike de color rojo y blanco. Aunque no se le apreciaba porque llevaba una gorra negra con las letras 'FBI' en amarillo, tenía el pelo corto y castaño.

-Hola, Isa.- dijo el hombre. -Siento mucho lo de tu prometido.

-No pasa nada, John.- dijo Isabella, con una lágrima en el ojo izquierdo.

Inmediatamente, se lanzó sobre John para abrazarlo mientras lloraba. La chica lo necesitaba, estaba destrozada por dentro.

Justo entonces, Candace y Jeremy llegaron a la cuarta planta (donde vivía Isa) tras subir las escaleras. Cuando vieron la escena, no supieron que decir o hacer. Isabella se percató de inmediato de su presencia.

-Oh no, no es lo que parece.- dijo la morena algo sonrojada. -Este chico es un amigo mío que nos va a ayudar a encontrar a Phineas.

-Agente especial John Carlsson, FBI.- se presentó el chico sacando su placa.

-¡Toma, el FBI! Estos sí que nos ayudaran.- exclamó Jeremy.

-¿Pero cómo piensa ayudarnos tu amigo, Isa?- preguntó Candace.

-Ahora lo verás, pero pasad, no os quedéis ahí fuera.- dijo Isabella, invitándoles a entrar.

Una vez dentro, Isabella sacó unos refrescos de la nevera de su cocina.

-Tomad, seguro que debéis tener mucho calor.- les dijo Isa dándoles esas latas.

-Gracias, Isa. ¿Qué tal lo llevas por ahora?- le preguntó Jeremy.

-Eso te lo puede explicar esa cama.- dijo John, señalando la cama con el vestido de novia encima. -Mirad, el vestido está arrugado y algo húmedo por la zona del pecho. Eso demuestra que Isabella lo ha tenido en sus brazos mientras lloraba. Y esto ha ocurrido justo hace unos minutos.

-Vaya, veo que tu olfato de detective sigue tan fino como siempre.- dijo Isa riéndose. -Pero bueno, dejémonos de tonterías y hagamos lo que hemos venido a hacer.

John asintió y se sacó del bolsillo un pendrive y unos auriculares. También llevaba encima un ordenador portátil y en 5 minutos con todo ese material tenía montado un rastreador de conversaciones con seguimiento incluido. Candace y Jeremy se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Vaya… Menudo invento.- dijo Candace muy sorprendida.

-Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es iniciar una conversación con Antonio.- dijo John.

Isa asintió y se puso manos a la obra. Al momento, tenía a Antonio en la pantalla de su ordenador.

-Vaya, Isabella. Que agradable sorpresa. ¿Ya te has decidido sobre qué hacer?

-Por favor, déjame hablar con Phineas aunque sea durante unos minutos.- le pidió Isa juntando las manos.

-Mira, porque eres tú que si no, no te dejaría.- le dijo Antonio.

Antonio se dio la vuelta y dejó al descubierto a Phineas todavía más magullado que antes.

-Tienes 5 minutos, solo 5.- le dijo el secuestrador mientras se retiraba.

Isabella se sintió fatal al ver a su prometido en ese estado. John le dio la señal para iniciar la conversación mientras él rastreaba. Candace y Jeremy seguían atentamente la conversación.

-Oh por dios, Phineas. ¿Qué te han hecho?- preguntó Isa con una lágrima cayendo de su ojo derecho.

-Me han estado sacudiendo de lo lindo y…- Phineas no podía continuar, veía como Isa estaba casi llorando. -Lo siento mucho, te lo he hecho pasar fatal.

-No tienes porque disculparte, la culpa es de Antonio.- dijo Isabella.

-¡No! La culpa es mía, dije que te esperaría en el altar y no he cumplido.

-No pasa nada, te sigo queriendo tanto como antes de que pasara esto. Además, todavía tenemos que casarnos.- le dijo Isa sonriente enseñándole el anillo.

Phineas sonrió también y trató de enseñarle a Isa su anillo pero no podía porque estaba atado a aquella silla. Entonces, John saltó de la silla donde se había sentado.

-¡Ya está! ¡Ya los tenemos!- gritó el agente del FBI.

-¿Qué está pasando ahí?- preguntó Antonio, quien ya había vuelto. -Se te acabó el tiempo, a menos que quieras decirme algo más.

Isa estaba callada y John y los demás estaban expectantes.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas. Me entregaré, no quiero que le hagas más daño a Phineas.- dijo Isabella.

Antonio comenzó a aplaudir mientras la cara de Candace mostraba una sorpresa importante.

-Bravo, sabía que al final harías lo correcto.- dijo el chico. -Te diré lo que tienes que hacer. A medianoche, vendrás a un descampado del 'Parque del Diamante' de Richmond. Ven sola. Como vea a alguien más, me cargaré Phineas de un disparo.

Y se cortó la conexión. Candace y Jeremy se quedaron con la sorpresa en el rostro. No podían creer que Isa al final hubiera decidido entregarse.

-¿Pero te has vuelto loca? ¡Si ya los teníamos!- gritó la pelirroja.

-No te alarmes. Este 'teatrillo' que le he montado a Antonio forma parte de un plan de John.- dijo Isabella.

-Sí, el plan es pillarle en una emboscada. Como seguramente Antonio vendrá solo con Phineas, le apuntaremos con un par de pistolas y seguro que se rinde enseguida.- explicó Carlsson.

-¿Pistolas? Yo lo máximo que tengo de experiencia son las escopetas de las ferias.- dijo Jeremy.

-Tranquilo, no creo que las tengamos que utilizar.- dijo John.

-Venga, ¿quién se apunta?- preguntó Isa poniendo la mano.

John puso la suya encima. Candace y Jeremy tardaron un rato antes de aceptar la idea y poner las manos encima, haciendo piña.

**El plan está en marcha, Antonio no sabe la que se le viene encima. ¿O sí? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo, 'La emboscada'.**


	6. La emboscada

**¡Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta con este nuevo capítulo de L3O, en el que aparece la última canción de Lady Gaga. También les diré que pueden votar en el foro el 'Premio al Mejor Debutante de 2011'. Hay tiempo hasta el 31 de diciembre.**

**¡Espero que les guste el capítulo! ¡Dejen reviews!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 6: La emboscada<span>

Pasaban pocos minutos de las once de la noche cuando John, Isabella y los demás llegaron a Richmond, donde Phineas estaba retenido por Antonio. Isa estaba especialmente nerviosa, ya que no estaba totalmente segura de que el plan funcionara.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado.- dijo John, que conducía su coche con el resto detrás.

-Sí, ya lo veo, UNA HORA antes de lo acordado con Antonio.- destacó Candace, remarcando 'una hora'.

-Está claro, Candace.- dijo Jeremy. -Necesitamos tiempo suficiente para preparar todo el montaje.

-¿Pero estáis seguros de que esto funcionará?- preguntó Isa, que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento. -Llevo pensándolo toda la tarde y no estoy muy segura.

-Cálmate. Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien.- dijo John, tratando de tranquilizar a Isabella.

John aparcó el coche en una calle cercana al Parque del Diamante y todos comenzaron a preparar el plan para rescatar a Phineas. La idea era la siguiente: durante el intercambio entre los dos prometidos, John acompañado por Candace y Jeremy saldría de detrás de unos arbustos apuntando John con una pistola. El chico, viéndose sorprendido por la emboscada, huiría dejando a Phineas en libertad.

Durante los preparativos, Isabella le presentó una duda a su amigo John:

-John, estoy preocupada por algo bastante importante. Supongo que no tendréis que disparar, ¿no?

-Estate tranquila. Te aseguro por todo lo que más quieras que no verás ni oirás ni un solo disparo.

-Espero que tengas razón…

A falta de sólo cinco minutos para la medianoche, todo estaba preparado. John, Candace y Jeremy se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos, mientras que Isabella se sentó en un banco y comenzó la espera.

Isabella tenía un porte fantasmagórico sentada en ese banco. Entre el frío de la noche (aun estando en agosto) y la cara seria que ponía la chica, cualquiera podría haberla confundido con un espectro. De repente a la chica le entraron ganas de cantar:

* * *

><p># <strong>Lady Gaga - Yoü and I<strong> #

_It's been a long time since I came around  
>Been a long time but I'm back in town<br>And this time I'm not leavin' without yoü_

_Yoü taste like whiskey when yoü kiss me awe  
>I'd give anything again to be your babydoll<br>This time I'm not leaving without yoü_

_He said, sit back down where yoü belong  
>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<br>Sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time  
>And yoü said to me<em>

_(There's somethin')  
>Somethin', somethin' about this place<br>Somethin' 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face  
>Somethin', somethin' about my cool Nebraska guy<br>Yeah somethin' about baby yoü and I_

_It's been two years since I let yoü go  
>I couldn't listen to a joke or rock n' roll<br>And muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart_

_On my birthday yoü sang me "Heart of Gold"  
>With a guitar hummin' and no clothes<br>This time I'm not leaving without yoü_

_He said, sit back down where yoü belong  
>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<br>Sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time  
>And yoü said to me<em>

_(There's somethin')  
>Somethin', somethin' about this place<br>Somethin' 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face  
>Somethin', somethin' about my cool Nebraska guy<br>Yeah somethin' about baby yoü and I_

_Yoü and I, yoü yoü and I  
>Yoü yoü and I, yoü yoü and I<br>Yoü and I, yoü yoü and I  
>Baby I'd rather die, without yoü and I<em>

_(Come on put your drinks up)_

_We gotta whole lotta money but we still pay rent  
>'Cause you can't buy a house in heaven<br>There's only three men that ima serve my whole life  
>It's my daddy, and Nebraska and Jesus Christ<em>

_(There's somethin')  
>Somethin', somethin' about the chase<br>(6 whole years)  
>I'm a New York woman born to run you down<br>Still want my lipstick all over your face  
>There's somethin', somethin' about just knowin' when it's right<em>

_So put your drinks up for Nebraska, for Nebraska, Nebraska I love ya_

_Yoü and I, yoü yoü and I  
>Baby I'd rather die<br>Without yoü and I  
>Yoü and I, yoü yoü and I<br>Nebraska I'd rather die, without yoü and I_

_It's been a long time since I came around  
>Been a long time but I'm back in town<br>And this time I'm not leaving without yoü_

* * *

><p>Cuando unas campanadas lejanas anunciaron la llegada de la medianoche, un soplo de viento glacial dejó a Isa temblando.<p>

-Pero si estamos en agosto… ¿Qué pasa aquí?- se preguntó.

Entonces, un coche lujoso se detuvo delante de las puertas del Parque del Diamante. De él salieron Antonio y Phineas, el segundo saliendo a tropezones por culpa del dolor y las magulladuras. Cuando Isabella vio a su Phineas en ese estado, no pudo contenerse y le dio un cálido y suave abrazo, como ella sabía hacerlos.

-Venga parejita, dejad el numerito y daos prisa, que no tengo toda noche.- dijo Antonio, con cara de enfadado.

La pareja rompió rápidamente el abrazo, viéndose atemorizados por la expresión de Antonio, y porque sabían lo que venía después.

-Isabella, admiro tu valentía al atreverte a venir sabiendo lo que eso conlleva.- dijo el chico moreno, aplaudiendo.

-Lo único que quiero es que Phineas esté bien.- dijo Isa.

-De acuerdo, pero antes déjame que te diga una cosa.

Y entonces, de detrás de los arbustos, salieron Candace, Jeremy y John con las manos levantadas, apuntados por varios guardaespaldas de Antonio. Isabella se quedó horrorizada.

-¿De verdad creías que no me esperaría una emboscada así?- le preguntó Antonio. -Aunque tienes suerte de que me haya dejado el revólver en casa, porque si no Phineas ya está muerto.

-No tienes corazón… Eres un *PIP*.- le dijo Phineas a Antonio.

-Mejor que guardes tus fuerzas, Phineas.- dijo Isa.

-Esta vez… la victoria es mía.- dijo Antonio tomando la barbilla de Isabella.

La morena esbozó una sonrisa, sacó una pistola de su bolsillo y, con una rápida maniobra, se encontró apuntando a Antonio.

-¡QUE NADIE SE MUEVA O LE VUELO LA CABEZA!- gritó la chica.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Toma ya! ¡Isa ha tomado la iniciativa para salvar el rescate de su prometido! ¿Qué pasará ahora? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo, 'Temblor tras un asesinato'.<br>**


	7. Temblor tras un asesinato

**¡Hola a todos y feliz año nuevo! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de L3O, con el que creo que he recuperado mi inspiración. Ya les digo que tendrán que utilizar una canción de fondo y que hay una referencia a un fragmento inédito de la historia, les propongo que lo encuentren.**

**¡Disfruten y dejen reviews!**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 7: Temblor tras un asesinato<span>

Antonio se había quedado boquiabierto. Isabella, en unos segundos, pasó de estar temblando porque su plan había fallado, a estar apuntando con una pistola al chico del pelo moreno. Phineas, unos metros más atrás, no daba crédito a lo que veía. Candace, Jeremy y John también estaban muy sorprendidos.

-¡Ahora escuchadme bien!- dijo Isabella a los guardaespaldas de Antonio. -¡Soltad ahora mismo a mis amigos o le disparo a vuestro jefe en la cabeza!

Los guardaespaldas obedecieron rápidamente y soltaron a Candace, a Jeremy y a John.

-Bueno, Antonio. Parece que otra vez has vuelto a fallar.- dijo Isa, todavía apuntando a Antonio.

-No estés tan segura, querida…

Y con una rápida zancadilla, Antonio tiró a Isabella al suelo y le quitó la pistola. Ahora las tornas se habían vuelto a girar.

-…porque yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.- acabó de decir Antonio mientras apuntaba a Isa en la cabeza.

La morena estaba paralizada por el miedo. Tenía el cañón de la pistola a solo unos centímetros de su frente. Estaba ya a punto de decir adiós a su vida cuando de repente…

-¡Ay! ¡Maldito seas!

John tuvo tiempo de desenfundar y disparar a Antonio. La bala solo le rozó el hombro, pero fue suficiente para que Isabella pudiera escapar.

-¿Pero a qué esperáis? ¡Vamos, disparad!- gritó Antonio a sus guardaespaldas.

Y comenzó el tiroteo. Isa, Phineas y los demás utilizaron un banco del parque para cubrirse de los disparos. John y Jeremy devolvían los disparos mientras Antonio trataba de cubrirse rápido.

-¡Y yo que pensé que no habría disparos!- gritó Isabella entre el ruido de las balas.

**(Escuchar de fondo Everybody's Fool, de Evanescence)**

Los disparos seguían, pero hubo un problema bastante importante. Tanto Jeremy como John se quedaron sin balas y no había otra opción que tratar de huir de ese agujero sin salida. Pero la mala suerte no acababa ahí. Mientras nuestros protagonistas trataban de cubrirse yendo de banco en banco, dos de los guardaespaldas más brutos los pillaron por sorpresa y los tiraron al suelo de una forma bastante brusca. El primer guardaespaldas apartó a todos de su alrededor dejando solo delante suyo a Phineas y a Candace. Este agarró al pelirrojo, todavía muy débil, y el segundo apuntó con su pistola a la cabeza de Candace.

-¡Se te acabó el tiempo, preciosa!- gritó aquel hombre.

Isabella, que no quería ver como mataban a su amiga, no pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos.

En ese instante, todo se paró. Todo se había quedado estático, sin ningún movimiento. Era como si todo el mundo se hubiera detenido.

**-¡BANG!**

Isa tenía los ojos cerrados. Había escuchado el disparo y ya sabía lo que había ocurrido, pero todavía no quería abrirlos. No quería ver esa tragedia. La chica, pero, hizo un esfuerzo y los abrió. Todo estaba bastante borroso, pero enseguida vio una silueta estirada en el suelo. Cuando se le despejaron los ojos, vio que era Candace, y que todavía estaba viva. La pelirroja estaba boquiabierta, y algo temblorosa. Isa no entendía nada. Se dio la vuelta y vio que Jeremy y John estaban con la misma cara de estupefacción. Isa entonces se miró las manos y se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

TENÍA UNA PISTOLA ENTRE SUS MANOS ENSANGRENTADAS.

Y aunque no se lo pudiera ver, también tenía algunas manchas de sangre en su cara. La morena se puso a temblar del espanto.

-No… no puede ser verdad…

Pues era verdad. En el último segundo, y sin tener conciencia de ello, Isabella tomó la pistola de Candace y asesinó a sangre fría al guardaespaldas que estaba a punto de acabar con la vida de la pelirroja. Isa pudo ver delante de ella el cuerpo inerte del guardaespaldas, con un balazo en la sien.

-No… esto es imposible…no he podido hacerlo yo…- se decía mientras caía de rodillas al suelo y lloraba desconsoladamente.

**(Detener música de fondo)**

Al final, Antonio y sus guardaespaldas consiguieron huir con Phineas. Unos 10 minutos después, la policía llegó al parque. John, como agente del FBI que era, tuvo que dar algunas explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido. Isabella, Candace y Jeremy se sentaron en un banco, esperando a que John terminara de hablar con los policías.

-Oye, muchas gracias por salvarme la vida.- le dijo Candace a Isa. -Siempre te estaré eternamente agradecida.

Pero Isabella no contestó. Tenía la conciencia muy turbia, no reaccionaba ante la idea de que había matado a una persona.

-Isa, sé que ahora tienes mucho miedo, pero no debes preocuparte. Sí, mataste a una persona, pero lo hiciste para salvarme, así que no te preocupes.- dijo la pelirroja para calmarla.

Unos minutos después, John regresó tras su charla con los policías.

-Bueno, he conseguido que lancen una orden de búsqueda sobre Antonio. Por ahora ya es algo.- dijo John.

Jeremy y Candace reaccionaron de forma positiva a la noticia, pero Isabella permaneció sin decir ni hacer nada.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, los cuatro continuaban en Richmond, aprovechando para visitar la ciudad. Isa todavía estaba muy nerviosa, aún tenía la mente revuelta tras lo sucedido el día anterior.<p>

-Isa, sé que todavía estás en shock, pero necesitamos centrarnos si queremos encontrar a Phineas.- dijo John, poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro.

Esta vez, Isabella por fin reaccionó.

-¿Cómo quieres que me centre?- preguntó la morena muy enfadada. -¡He matado a una persona! ¿Tú sabes lo que eso significa para mí?

Y la chica comenzó a llorar. Candace contemplaba la escena muy sorprendida, jamás había visto a Isa reaccionar así. Justo entonces, un vagabundo que pasaba por la misma acera, chocó con Isabella y cayó al suelo, provocando todavía más la ira de la morena.

-¡Oye, tú, mira por dónde…!

Pero Isa no pudo terminar la frase, al ver la cara del vagabundo. Ese hombre llevaba puesta una chaqueta con gorro de color verde, pero debajo llevaba puesto un elegante traje. Cuando el hombre se quitó la chaqueta, Isabella se quedó petrificada, al ver que aquel vagabundo era en realidad su prometido. Sí, era Phineas.

-¡Phineas, estás bien!- gritó la morena dándole un fuerte abrazo al pelirrojo.

Pero este enseguida soltó un aullido de dolor.

-Huy, lo siento, me olvidé de que estabas muy magullado.- dijo Isa tratando de disculparse.

-No te preocupes.- contestó Phineas. -He conseguido despistar a Antonio y a sus secuaces, y tengo un plan para derrotarle. Pero necesitaremos varios días de planificación.

-Por eso no te preocupes. Siempre podemos alojarnos en un hotel o una pensión.- propuso John.

Dicho y hecho, los cinco acabaron pasando la noche en un hotel de Richmond. El lugar era un poco 'cutre', pero había que ajustarse al presupuesto. Phineas e Isabella compartieron habitación, y tuvieron que dormir en una cama de matrimonio. Estaban ya los dos en la cama, listos para acostarse, cuando Phineas le dijo esto a Isa:

-Isa, siento muchísimo haberte hecho pasar por todo esto.

-No te preocupes, cielo.- le contenstó Isa cariñosamente. -Lo único que me importa es que ahora puedo estar contigo.

-Sí…- dijo el pelirrojo. -¿Te das cuenta que esta ya es la segunda vez que dormimos juntos?

-¿La segunda?- preguntó Isa, algo extrañada.

-Sí, la primera fue dos días antes del primer intento de boda...

-Es verdad…- dijo Isa, recordando con una sonrisa el momento más mágico de su vida. -Nuestra primera vez…

-Será mejor que nos acostemos ya. Mañana será un día duro.- dijo Phineas, tapándose con la manta. -Buenas noches, cariño.

-Buenas noches, cielo.- contestó Isa y después le dio un beso a su prometido.

Y los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Parece que Phineas lo tiene todo controlado de cara a preparar el plan para atrapar a Antonio. ¿De qué se puede tratar? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo, 'Una trampa peligrosa'.<strong>


	8. Una trampa peligrosa

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! Aquí os traigo el penúltimo capítulo de L3O, ahora sí, con todo bien puesto. Antes de comenzar, advertir que este capítulo traerá una desgracia terrible para nuestros protagonistas, una tragedia inimaginable. En segundo lugar, agradecer todos los reviews que he recibido hasta ahora, me han ayudado mucho a motivarme.**

**¡Disfruten y dejen reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Este capítulo va dedicado a Ángel Martínez, el marido de mi madre, que hoy cumple 41 años. ¡Felicidades!<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 8. Una trampa peligrosa<span>

Tras haber dormido cómodamente y después desayunado en el hotel de Richmond, nuestros protagonistas se pusieron en marcha. Fue cuando todos estaban en la puerta principal del hotel, que John le preguntó a Phineas cuál era su plan para detener a Antonio.

-Es muy fácil.- respondió el pelirrojo. -¿Sabes que hay un edificio a medio construir por aquí cerca? La idea sería acorralarlo allí, seguro que no podrá escapar.

-Yo no estoy muy segura de que vaya a funcionar.- dijo Isabella, un poco asustada. -Me parece arriesgado.

-Vamos cariño, no te preocupes.- dijo Phineas para tranquilizarla. -Tienes mi palabra de que todo saldrá bien.

Isa esbozó una sonrisa, pero seguía sin estar del todo segura. Cinco minutos después, Phineas y todos los demás estaban delante del mencionado edificio. No había ninguna pared levantada y, además, parecía que estaba abandonado.

-Vaya… Parece que por una vez la crisis nos hará un favor…- dijo John, casi aguantándose la risa.

-Ya está bien, de tantas bromas.- contestó Isa, enfadada. -No hemos venido aquí a reírnos de los constructores.

-Tienes razón, hay que prepararse. ¿Alguien tiene una pistola cargada?- preguntó Phineas.

-A la mía todavía le quedan cuatro balas.- dijo Candace, dándole la pistola a su hermano.

-Muy bien. El plan es el siguiente: el primer paso es que Isabella atraiga a Antonio hasta aquí. Después le haremos subir a una de las plantas del edificio, donde le estaré esperando.

-¿En qué planta le esperarás?- preguntó Jeremy.

-En la que tenemos justo encima, donde están esos bidones de gasolina.- respondió el pelirrojo. -Candace, John y Jeremy, vosotros le esperaréis detrás de los bidones y entre todos le reduciremos.

-Es un buen plan, Phineas.- dijo John. -¿Estamos todos de acuerdo en poner en práctica el plan de Phineas?

-¡Sí!- gritaron todos a la vez.

Esa misma noche, todo estaba preparado. Isabella había mandado un SMS a Antonio con tal de atraer su atención. Era casi medianoche, y todos estaban en sus puestos. Unos minutos más tarde, Antonio se presentó solo y a pie ante Isabella. La chica estaba parada delante del ascensor.

-Está bien, Isabella. ¿Qué es lo quieres? ¿De estar asustada, pasas a tomar el control de la situación tu solita? Aquí hay algo que falla…- dijo el chico.

-Aquí no hay nada de raro, Antonio.- contestó la chica. -Sólo quiero que sepas que no te tengo miedo.

Acto seguido, invitó a Antonio a subir al ascensor. El chico se mostró primero algo reticente, pero finalmente subió a ese ascensor. Isa pulsó el botón de la segunda planta. Una vez allí, Antonio se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver a Phineas apuntándole con una pistola. Para entonces, Isabella ya se había ido al escondite de Candace, Jeremy y John.

-Se acabó el juego, Antonio.- dijo Phineas con un tono desafiante.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó el moreno, antes de sacar una pistola. -Porque yo no lo creo.

-Vaya, vaya, el secuestrador también sabe jugar con pistolas, no me lo esperaba.- replicó el pelirrojo, burlándose de Antonio. -¿Te crees muy duro, verdad? Seguro que mi propuesta te asusta.

-¿Qué propuesta?- volvió a preguntar Antonio, cada vez más furioso.

-Un duelo.- acabó diciendo Phineas. -Diez pasos y un solo disparo, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.- dijo Antonio, quitando las balas del cargador. -Para que veas que quiero que esto sea limpio.

-Muy bien, entonces yo también lo haré.- contestó Phineas, quitando las tres balas que sobraban de su cargador.

Isabella se lo miraba desde detrás de los bidones de gasolina, que estaban justo detrás de su prometido. La morena estaba muy asustada, y las caras de sus compañeros no acompañaban al optimismo. Fue por eso que John le dijo lo siguiente:

-Isa, esto se está poniendo muy feo. Necesitaremos refuerzos. Ve a buscar algún policía local que nos ayude, porque creo que esto no podremos hacerlo nosotros solos.

-Está bien.- contestó Isabella.

La chica bajó por el ascensor (que estaba detrás de los 'duelistas') y salió corriendo en busca de ayuda. Pero un horroroso estruendo hizo que se diera la vuelta… **para ver como todo su mundo se desvanecía.**

-¡NOOOOO!- gritó la chica, al ver la desgracia que se había producido detrás suyo.

El edificio había explotado, no se sabe muy bien por qué, y todo había quedado reducido a escombros. Isa solo pudo arrodillarse y ver como ardían los escombros llorando a más no poder. Toda su vida, todo lo que había construido con muchísimo esfuerzo, había sido destruida en cuestión de segundos. Ahora John, Candace, Jeremy y, sobretodo, su prometido Phineas, la persona que más quería en el mundo, estaban todos muertos. Fue entonces que Isabella vio una silueta salir de aquel montón de escombros, y se quedó horrorizada al ver que era Antonio. El chico estaba hecho polvo, tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo.

-El único error de tus amigos ha sido dejarme con vida.- dijo casi sin aliento. -Aunque ahora por fin eres mía.

-¿Pero qué es lo que quieres de mi?- preguntó Isa, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Lo único que siempre he querido… tu mano.

Isa se quedó helada. Nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza la idea de pasar el resto de su vida al lado de un impresentable como Antonio. Pero ahora ya no tenía absolutamente nada. La persona que más había amado en su vida estaba muerta, y sus amigos también. Isabella ya no tenía a nadie.

-Está bien. Tú ganas.- dijo Isa, resignada.

Y ambos se fueron de aquel lugar. Isabella tuvo que ayudar a Antonio a salir de allí, mientras todavía brotaban unas tiernas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Adiós, chicos.- pensó, muy dolorida en su interior. -Adiós para siempre.

Entonces, y sin que lo vieran ni Isa ni Antonio, una mano salió de entre los escombros, y se liberó de aquella trampa mortal. Era Candace. Al momento, Jeremy y John también salieron de entre los escombros.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo hemos sobrevivido a esto…- dijo John.

-¿Estáis todos bien?- preguntó Candace. -¿Dónde están Phineas e Isabella?

En ese momento, Candace vio una mano en medio de los escombros. La chica se quedó horrorizada porque sabía perfectamente quién era.

**-¡PHINEAS!**

Sí, era Phineas. El pelirrojo había quedado sepultado bajo los escombros y solo su mano sobresalía. Los demás se quedaron traumatizados.

-Esto es una desgracia.- dijo Jeremy. -Y todo por culpa de Antonio. Seguro que ya se ha llevado a Isabella.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder.- añadió John. -Hay que actuar rápido.

Y rápidamente él y Jeremy salieron del montón de escombros con la intención de ir a rescatar a Isabella. Candace, pero, se quedó delante de la mano de su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No te preocupes, hermano.- dijo la pelirroja. -Rescataremos a Isa por ti.

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas ha muerto, e Isabella se casará con Antonio<strong> **si Candace, Jeremy y John no lo impiden. ¿Conseguirán nuestros protagonistas salvar a Isa antes de que le de el ''Sí, quiero'' a Antonio? ¿Qué hará Isa, aceptará o rechazará a Antonio en el altar? Todo termina aquí... En el último capítulo de L3O, ''Diez pasos''. ¡No os lo perdáis!**


	9. Diez pasos

**Señoras y señores, damas y caballeros, chicas y chicos de todas las edades, todo, absolutamente todo en esta vida tiene un final, y éste es el de 'L3O: Las tres opciones'. En este último capítulo veremos la resolución de todos los conflictos y dudas que ha dejado abiertos este fanfic. También veremos una actuación musical sorpresa, con un artista invitado muy especial. Por último, avanzar que la secuela de este fanfic se estrenará el próximo mes de mayo.**

**¡Disfruten, dejen reviews y sean felices!**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 9 y último. Diez pasos<span>

Domingo, 4 de septiembre. Habían pasado doce días desde aquel fatídico accidente en el edificio en obras. Ahora, Isabella se encontraba en una iglesia a las afueras de Richmond, preparándose para contraer matrimonio con Antonio. La morena estaba dentro de una habitación junto a Wendy, una señora mayor que trabajaba para Antonio y que le estaba dando los últimos retoques a su vestido de novia. Isa miró por la ventana de la habitación mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

-¿Qué te ocurre, chica?- preguntó Wendy. -¿A qué vienen esos suspiros?

-No es nada, no se preocupe.- respondió Isabella.

-No lo entiendo, estás a punto de casarte. Deberías estar contentísima y, en cambio, pareces un fantasma.- dijo la señora.

-Usted no sabe todo lo que he pasado…- dijo Isa soltando otro suspiro.

-Mira, si es por el señor Antonio, a veces puede parecer algo arisco y distante, pero creo tú y él podéis llegar a ser muy felices.- explicó Wendy.

-Si usted lo cree…- dijo Isabella.

Mientras tanto, detrás de la iglesia, el equipo formado por John, Candace y Jeremy estaba preparando el material del operativo para rescatar a Isabella.

-Antonio quizá no lo sabe, pero le hemos traído un buen regalo de bodas, ¿verdad?- preguntó Candace.

-Déjate de chistes y ayúdame con el armamento.- dijo John, algo molesto.

-Por cierto, ¿cuándo dijiste que entraríamos iglesia?- preguntó Jeremy.

-Cuando el cura pregunte si razones para impedir el matrimonio, ¿de acuerdo?- explicó el agente del FBI.

-De acuerdo, señor.- dijo el rubio, haciendo el saludo militar.

Faltaban pocos minutos para las doce del mediodía, la hora en la que daría comienzo la ceremonia, y todo el mundo ya estaba en sus puestos. Antonio estaba en el altar delante del cura, listo para comenzar. Una vez las campanas de la iglesia tocaron las doce, se abrieron las puertas e Isabella entró en el lugar. La morena llevaba un precioso vestido de novia, que contrastaba con la cara de tristeza que arrastraba. Una vez la chica llegó a la altura de Antonio, el cura comenzó su discurso.

-¿Pero que estoy haciendo yo aquí?- pensó Isa. -Ahora mismo debo de ser la mujer más desgraciada del mundo. Phineas, John, Candace y Jeremy están muertos, y ahora voy a casarme con este parásito. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

En el exterior, John y los demás estaban atentos a las palabras del cura.

-¿Aún no ha llegado el momento?- preguntó Candace.

-No, todavía hay que esperar.- contestó John.

El cura continuó hablando hasta el momento clave:

-Antonio de la Torre Saavedra, ¿tomas a Isabella García-Shapiro como legítima esposa en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Sí, quiero.- respondió Antonio.

Ahora el cura se dirigió a Isa:

-Isabella García-Shapiro, ¿tomas a Antonio de la Torre Saavedra como legítimo esposo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe?

Isabella se quedó muda. La morena tenía miedo, no sabía qué pasaría si respondía afirmativamente. La chica repasó mentalmente, uno por uno, todos los hechos que la habían llevado hasta allí y comprendió que, dadas las circunstancias, no tenía otra opción.

-Sí… sí, quiero.- respondió mientras una lágrima caía de su ojo izquierdo.

Antonio, al lado de Isa, esbozó una sonrisa. Entonces, el cura pronunció la frase clave de John:

-Si alguien tiene alguna razón para impedir que esta pareja se una en santo matrimonio, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

-¡Es la frase! ¡Todos adentro!- dijo John.

Entonces, cuando todo parecía indicar que el cura iba a dar por finalizada la ceremonia o que John y los suyos irrumpirían en la iglesia, se oyó a una potente voz gritar:

-¡YO TENGO UNA RAZÓN!

Isabella y Antonio se estremecieron, pero por distintos motivos. En el caso de Antonio, por miedo y confusión. En el caso de Isa, por sorpresa y un atisbo de esperanza.

-Esa voz…- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

En el exterior, John no entendía absolutamente nada.

-¿Pero quién ha dicho eso?- se preguntó.

-¡Oh, mirad!- gritó Candace, señalando una persona que intentaba abrir las puertas de la iglesia.

Antonio estaba temblando, mientras que Isa solo podía mirar hacia la puerta. Una vez la persona misteriosa abrió las puertas, todos se quedaron patidifusos.

-No… puede… ser…- dijo Antonio casi sin habla.

Isabella estaba impresionada, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. La persona misteriosa entró en la iglesia y se dejó ver. Era un joven pelirrojo, que llevaba un elegante traje. Isa se limitó a gritar el nombre de esa persona:

**-¡PHINEAS!**

La morena salió disparada y le dio un fortísimo abrazo al pelirrojo. Pero su sorpresa no acababa allí ya que, delante de ella, aparecieron John, Candace y Jeremy.

-¡Chicos, estáis vivos!- gritó la morena de alegría.

-No creerías que una simple explosioncita de nada provocada por una bala en los bidones de gasolina nos mandaría al otro barrio.- dijo John.

-Muy bien, Antonio se acabó el juego.- dijo Phineas.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, Phineas.- dijo el chico antes de disparar al pelirrojo.

La bala acertó de lleno en el hombro de Phineas, e hizo que el pelirrojo cayera al suelo. Isabella, definitivamente, explotó del horror:

-¡Muy bien, Antonio! ¡Tú lo has querido! ¡He estado aguantando todas tus acciones maquiavélicas para deshacerte de Phineas, pero eso se ha acabado!

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó Antonio, desafiante. -¿Y qué me propones?

-¡Un duelo!

Antonio se quedó perplejo, al igual que los demás presentes.

-Diez pasos. Un solo disparo.- dijo Isa.

-De acuerdo. Si gano, te casarás conmigo. Si ganas tú, desapareceré de tu vida para siempre.- dijo Antonio.

Isabella tomó prestada la pistola de John y se puso de espaldas a Antonio, en el centro del pasillo. John inició la cuenta:

-Uno, dos, tres…

Isabella tenía su mirada segura dirigida a Phineas, sin perderle de vista. Esta vez no pensaba perder a su amado.

-…cuatro, cinco, seis…

Candace y Jeremy estaban muy concentrados, aunque no estaban muy convencidos de la seguridad de Isa.

-…siete, ocho…

Phineas estaba desde el suelo mirando a Isa, y rezando para que su bala acertara a Antonio.

-Vamos, Isa. Tú puedes…- se dijo para sí mismo.

-…nueve, ¡DIEZ!

Media vuelta y disparo. Fue cuando todo se detuvo para nuestros protagonistas. Isabella, de pie al lado de Phineas, tenía una mirada fría. Antonio siempre había confiado en su puntería pero, esta vez, **la jugada le salió mal.** El joven cayó poco a poco al suelo tras recibir un balazo en el estómago. John, Candace y Jeremy, celebraron la 'victoria' de Isa. Phineas, sentado en el suelo, tuvo que esperar a que su heroína se agachara para poder darle su beso de la victoria.

* * *

><p>Sábado, 10 de septiembre. Había oscurecido en Danville pero las antorchas iluminaban la explanada del complejo de celebraciones 'El cisne de cristal', donde se celebraba un acontecimiento muy importante.<p>

-Phineas Flynn, ¿tomas a Isabella García-Shapiro como legítima esposa en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Sí, sí que quiero.- respondió el pelirrojo.

Phineas e Isa estaban delante del cura, en su segundo intento de boda. John, desde la primera fila, miraba atentamente y con una sonrisa la ceremonia al lado de Candace y Jeremy.

-Isabella García-Shapiro, ¿tomas a Phineas Flynn como legítimo esposo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Sí, quiero.- dijo Isa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si alguien tiene alguna razón para impedir que esta pareja se una en matrimonio, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

Todo el mundo hizo un silencio sepulcral, hasta que Phineas exclamó:

-¡Un momento, me he olvidado de algo!

Todos los presentes miraron a Phineas muy confusos. Isabella estaba muy extrañada.

-¿Pero qué narices te pasa ahora?- preguntó la morena.

-Tú espera y verás…

Segundos después, una melodía comenzó a sonar por la explanada. Al momento, llegaron las exclamaciones de sorpresa por esto:

-_It´s a beautiful night, we´re looking for something dumb to do..._

Isabella se llevó las manos a la cara, no se lo podía creer.

-_…hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

-¿Has traído a **Bruno Mars**?- preguntó Isa, patidifusa.

-Quería que nuestra boda fuera especial, y no se me ocurrió mejor forma de hacerlo que invitando a tu cantante favorito.- explicó el novio.

-Oh, Phineas…- dijo Isabella.

Entonces, Phineas se unió a Bruno para cantar a dueto _Marry You_:

* * *

><p><em>Is it the look in your eyes,<br>Or is it this dancing juice?  
>Who cares baby?<br>I think I wanna marry you_

_Well I know this little chapel  
>On the boulevard<br>We can go  
>No one will know<br>Oh come on girl  
>Who cares if we're trashed<br>Got a pocket full of cash  
>We can blow<br>Shots of patron  
>And it's on, girl<em>

_Don´t say no no no no no  
>Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<br>And we´ll go go go go go  
>If you´re ready like I'm ready<em>

_'Cause it´s a beautiful night  
>We´re looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby?  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>

_I'll go get a ring  
>Let the choir bells sing like oooh<br>So what you wanna do?  
>Let's just run, girl<br>And if we wake up  
>And you wanna break up that's cool<br>No, I wont blame you  
>It was fun girl<em>

_Don´t say no no no no no  
>Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<br>And we´ll go go go go go  
>If you´re ready like I'm ready<em>

_'Cause it´s a beautiful night  
>We´re looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby?  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>

_Just say I do  
>Tell me right now baby<br>Tell me right now baby, baby  
>Just say I do<br>Tell me right now baby  
>Tell me right now baby, baby<br>Oh_

_It´s a beautiful night  
>We´re looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby?  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>

* * *

><p>Los asistentes a la boda no podían hacer otra cosa que aplaudir ante la increíble actuación de Phineas Flynn y Bruno Mars. Isabella estaba maravillada.<p>

-Si nadie tiene nada más que decir, por el poder que me ha sido otorgado, yo os declaro marido y mujer. Podéis besaros.- dijo el cura.

No tardaron ni dos segundos en hacerlo. Phineas e Isabella sellaron su matrimonio con un dulce beso y los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar eso de:

-¡VIVA LOS NOVIOS!

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>2 de agosto de 2011 - 21 de febrero de 2012<strong>

**Escrito en Vilanova i la Geltrú, Manresa y IES Pius Font i Quer (Manresa)  
><strong>


End file.
